Lemon and Honey
by rEpose
Summary: By force of fate, Matt knocks Mello onto Near, where he accidentally falls on him and falls in love by his scent. How will Mello react to his new love?


Mello loved the way Near smelled.

Mello's smelling Near didn't happen on purpose, but on a particularly rainy day at the Wammy house, Mello and Near were together in the second story playroom.

Not that they weren't usually in that playroom together, that is. In fact, Mello and Near were always the only ones in the second story playroom, besides Matt. Near was there as much as he could be, which caused Mello to be there as much as he could be, which caused Matt to be there as much as he could be, with, in finality, all the other Wammy kids to avoid that room as much as possible.

Mello had just gotten back from checking out numerous books from the library, so he could study extra hard for a test the next morning. Matt was on his way back, holding an extra-large pile, since Mello had left his books with his friend. Why? To have more time to bug Near, of course.

Mello kicked open the door and could hear it bounce off the rubber stub on the wall. (Smart Roger had added that, learning the hard way that Mello enjoyed making a scene wherever and whenever he could, especially when entering rooms.) As usual, Near showed no reaction except for gently setting the last domino into place. "Mello," was the only greeting he would give. "Near," Mello smirked. He walked, his shoes clicking menacingly on the floor, to where Near sat, overlooking what Near had decided to make today. Of course, another L was perfectly spelled out, in Old English font, Mello recognized, on the hard, cold floor. "Predictable," he snorted, and kicked one of the porcelain-white rectangles over, which knocked in to the next, and eventually destroying what used to be flawless. "I believe I like it better like that anyway," Near said, an almost inaudible whisper. Mello grimaced, and leaned down to grab Near by the front of his shirt. In the action, neither heard the click and groan of the opening door, or a wobbling, sloppy step. "Pfft!" Mello huffed, "Perfect little unwavering Near! Why don't you ever show any emotion? Kami, you're so weird! And besides, why do you make all those towers of dice and crap if they're just going to be knocked down, you little loser? I think-" "Mello…" the click of a sloppy step. "Don't interrupt me!! Now I was going to say-" "Mello…?" and another. "Near, don't you listen!? God, little-" and yet another. "Mello, look out!" But Near's warning was just a second too late.

Matt's foot connected with the small of Mello's back, making the blond hunch over. As a result of shock, Matt went sprawling backwards, trying to catch his balance. But, sadly for Matt, this wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do. So, Matt went crashing to the floor, his and Mello's books doing the same. And, as a reflex, Mello pulled Near into his chest and bent his head of blond hair over the wild and white haired boy's head that now rested in the chocolate addict's arms. Books started to beat against Mello's back, head, and shoulders, leaving what was sure to develop into nasty bruises. "Matt, I swear, when I-" But Mello stopped abruptly, looking at what now looked like an angel, or a little hand-painted doll resting in his arms. The two boys stared at each other with nothing but horror in his eyes instead of glaring at the shocked, reddish-brown haired boy that was laying on the floor, dazed both mentally and physically. "Mello…?" "…" An awkward, and particularly long silence filled the room, unbroken by nothing but the quiet breathing of the three boys. Much to Near's surprise, Mello pulled the boy back into his arms. "Consider yourself lucky…" and for once, Mello did not jeer at the boy, did not beat the boy, did not insult the boy, but held the snowy-haired boy, resting his messy head in the blonde's chest.

And, at that moment, all that filled Mello's mind was-

"Near smells like lemon and honey…"

From that day forward, Mello continued making his scenes upon entering rooms (especially the playroom), continued knocking over Near's towers of dice or pictures of dominos, continued piling his books upon Matt (much to Matt's dislike), but one thing changed in his scedule, whole day, and life completely. Mello would come to the playroom not only to destroy Near's hard work, but more-so to hold Near in his arms to inhale the sour and sweet scent of lemon and honey, until they were called to bed.


End file.
